There are several cylindrical objects in general use which, desirably, can be mounted on a wall for convenient or immediate access. One such object is the common fire extinguisher. Fire extinguishers are available in many sizes and in different ratings. Many fire extinguishers are purchased with accompanying wall brackets, intended to hold the extinguisher at a location selected by the user to be most advantageous in the event of a fire. Prior art brackets, however, have not enjoyed extensive engineering to optimize effectiveness and cost and there has not yet been available a universal bracket which can be used with almost any size of fire extinguisher from any manufacturer. Most prior art brackets have been especially designed to work only with specific designs of fire extinguisher canisters and cannot be used with other canister designs. Fabricated metal brackets tend to be quite expensive and prior art plastic brackets have not been of adequate strength to carry heavy fire extinguishers.
One such style of prior art bracket is in the shape of an outwardly opening vertically extending rectangular box with a pair of concave cylinder-receiving surfaces or saddles extending across the open box between the sides thereof. A suspension mechanism, in the form of an outwardly opening retaining hook is at the top of the box for engagement with the neck of a fire extinguisher. A flexible strap, having an asymmetrical necked-in area at the centre thereof, is connected to the box thereacross at the back thereof. The box has a curved surface at the back against which the strap will lie in use, and at the free ends thereof the strap is provided with an over-centre latch adapted for quick release. The bracket is adapted for utilization with but a single diameter of canister since otherwise the strap would not operate to hold a canister in place. With a larger diameter canister the strap would not stretch therearound, and with a smaller diameter canister the strap would be too loose and there would be a danger of the canister falling from its suspension hook. Furthermore such brackets are not aesthetically pleasing and they are not cost-effective to manufacture.